Only 16 Years
by lacus clyne cutie
Summary: ONESHOT. It started out as a trip to pick berries, but not everything ends innocently...KogaxKagome


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...WAAAH!

A/N: Alrighty, peoples! Here's my first story! It's really angsty, but please enjoy it. Oh! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Only 16 Years**

It had been 16 years since Koga had taken Kagome as his mate. She was a wolf youkai now, and they had 2 cubs. The boy was 15, and was named Koge. His little sister, Yuki, was 7. On one fateful day, Kagome and Yuki had gone off berry picking. Koga had warned them not to go too close to the village.

"Mommy?" asked Yuki quietly. "Why are we picking berries?"

"Well, we're going to have them as something sweet after dinner!" said kagome. Then Kagome heard something in the bushes.

"Yuki! Run!" whispered Kagome, turning her young daughter in the direction of their cave.

"Why, Mommy?" asked Yuki, confusion clearly showing in her small voice.

"Trust me, Yuki! Just GO!" That said, Kagome and her child both ran as fast as they could. Without warning, two men from the village stepped out of the bushes and threw a net over Kagome and Yuki before they could get away.

"My, my...What do we have here?" asked one of them in a mocking tone, looking at Kagome and Yuki through the net.

"Shall we bring them back to the village?" inquired the other man. Yuki shivered in her mother's arms and Kagome was frightened. She hadn't a clue as to what was going to happen to them.

In the village, and old priestess came out to look at the two.

"Yes..." she said. "In all my years, I have never seen a female wolf and her club before!" she said, walking around the two. Kagome bared her fangs at the priestess. "Aren't we getting mad." the priestess more stated than asked.

"Burn them!" cried one man

"Shoot them with arrows!" yelled another. Yuki wasn't sure what was going on, so she cuddled into her moms arms, hoping it was all a bad dream.

Two men came over and dragged Kagome and Yuki over to a shed and tied their hands and feet together. He then threw them in the shed. Yuki made little crying noises like a lost wolf cub, as Kagome stroked her braided, silver hair.

xOxOxOx 

It was getting closer and closer to night-fall. Koge and Koga were wondering where the two females were.

"It couldn't possibly take them _this_ long to get berries...!" muttered Koge as he ran a clawed hand through his shoulder-length, strait black hair, knowing that his father would here him either way.

"You're right..." said Koga, contemplating the possibilities. "Ginta! Hakaku!" he yelled.

"Yes?" they answered, standing to attention.

"I want you to stay here with Koge, in case Kagome and Yuki come back!" he called as he began to make his way hastily down the mountain.

xOxOxOx

That night some men put straw around the shed and held torches.

"This will end the damn whimpering, along with that bitch!" one of them said as he started to light the straw around the shed.

Kagome snarled. She could smell the smoke as it started to fill the inside of the shed.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" cried the cub, huddling close to her mother. She had caught the scent as well, and knew that they were in great danger.

"Shhhhh…It's going to be ok" said Kagome. At least...she hoped so...

xOxOxOx

Koga could see smoke rising from one of the nearby villages. He ran down the mountain and into the village. He sniffed and looked around. Suddenly, Koga felt a presence from a few feet behind him.

"Are you looking for the little one and her mother?" asked a man, pointing to the shed, which was almost burnt to the ground.

"KAGOME!" screamed Koga as he ran inside. He saw two lumps on the ground, one bigger than the other. He ran in, but he was forced back by a barrier. The priestess stepped out of a dark corner and laughed.

"Now you can't save your little one, or your love!"

"YOU EVIL COW!" snarled Koga in furry, as he leaped at the woman and tore her throat out. She never knew what hit her.

Then the barrier, along with the shed, collapsed.

"KAGOME! YUKI!" he screamed, moving to cover their inanimate bodies with his own. All the villagers backed away as Koga quickly ran up to the two girls.

"Kagome! Can you hear me?" He shook Kagome, but her limp body continued to lay lifeless in his arms. "Yuki, come on! Wake up, Daddy's here!" cried Koga, trying to wake his daughter, but nothing happened. Koga fell to the ground and started to cry.

When he finally stood, he had bloody murder in his eyes, and also tears.

"You all are going to pay FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY WIFE AND CHILD!"

At that moment, his eyes went into small, black slits and he wreaked the whole village. He killed the men but spared the women and children. He picked up his mate and child, and howled into the night sky as he walked back to his den.

Koge was waiting for him at the top of the hill.

"Dad!" he called, running down the hill to greet his father. But as he got closer, he saw his mom and his little sister.

"What's wrong?" he asked, blue eyes widening with worry. He was terrified for his family. Koga couldn't look at his son. He walked passed, shocked, and held Kagome tighter, one last tear streaming down his cheek.

XoXoXoX OxOxOxO XoXoXoX

A/N: That ends my story! It's so saaad! waah Yuki and Kagome die, and Kagome's my FAVORITE! ...Now I'm so depressed... I started crying when i wrote this, and I hpe the story was good enough that you will, too (lol) Well... review and tell me what you think, 'kay? ...PLEASE REVIEW!

See ya!


End file.
